Have yourself a merry little Christmas
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: have a very merry carby christmas!!!


Merry Christmas. I am in North Carolina at the moment and have been struggling to finish this. It's officially Christmas as I'm writing this (it's 1am) and I am really tired. I hope everyone enjoys this. This story is my Christmas wish and Christmas present to all my carbies. Have a very merry Carby Christmas and a happy New Year.  
  
I've scrambled events a lot in this story, so it might be a little confusing. This takes place during "I'll be Home For Christmas" because it's on either December 22 or 23rd. This story contains spoilers for "Beyond Repair," and I incorporated one of the spoilers I read into this.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. If I did my Christmas would be complete because I would have Carter fall in love with a girl named Jessica and live happily ever after. Guess that's a long shot.  
  
  
  
DECEMBER 23RD  
  
"Mrs. Pulaski, good news." Carter said, smiling at his elderly patient.  
  
"Just tell me Dr. Carter, am I dying?" The woman said nervously.  
  
"No, quite the opposite actually. It seems you just had a small allergic reaction to eggnog, which caused that rash. You just need to take antibiotics twice a day and it should go away."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Carter." She said graciously.  
  
"No problem. Nurse Lockhart here will give you your prescription and in the meantime I am releasing you." John said while signing off on the chart in his hands. He handed a sheet of paper to Abby, gave one last smile at the patient, and walked out of the room. He looked at his watch and then headed into the lounge. A few minutes later the door opened and Abby walked in.  
  
"Well that was definitely interesting. I think that woman wanted you to tell her she was dying." Abby said, walking towards her locker with a smile.  
  
"That's the story of my life." Carter said with a sigh.  
  
"What's the matter? You seem a little stress out." Abby noticed.  
  
"Family problems. My father is in town."  
  
"Ah. What about your mother?" Abby asked, taking her stethoscope off and setting it in her locker.  
  
"Actually, just my dad is here. They're getting divorced."  
  
"Wow. Are you off now?" Abby stopped what she was doing and looked at John.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna go to Doc's and get some coffee or lunch or something? I'm off too and I don't have any plans."  
  
"Sure, why not." Carter shrugged and pulled his coat out of his locker. Abby did the same and the two headed out of the lounge and out of the hospital and into the restaurant across the street. After they had been seated and had ordered coffee, John spoke.  
  
"I just don't understand what happened. They've been unhappy for over thirty years. I can't remember a time when they were happy. I don't know why they suddenly decided to do this now."  
  
"Maybe your mother just had enough." Abby suggested.  
  
"My father is leaving her. It seems I said something to him which struck a nerve and got him thinking." John explained.  
  
"Oh." Was all Abby could say.  
  
"I used to wish they would just get divorced because neither of them were getting along anyways. Things went progressively downhill after Bobby died. I remember once when I was about six or seven years old, Gamma was having a party and Bobby, Chase, and I sneaked to the balcony and watched everybody. I saw them dancing and it was the only time when they seemed peaceful and loving. Then Bobby got sick and died and the dancing stopped." There was an awkward silence after this statement and Abby was deciding whether or not to say something while John was deciding whether or not to continue. The waitress bringing them their coffees interrupted them, however.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" She asked as she set the steaming cups in front of the couple.  
  
"You go first, I'm still deciding." Abby said, not looking up from her menu.  
  
"Uh, I'll have a cheeseburger and fries." Carter said, handing his menu to the waitress.  
  
"Umm, I guess I'll just have a chicken Caesar salad." Abby said and also handed the waitress her menu. After she walked away, John spoke.  
  
"Salad, huh. Suddenly being healthy?" John teased.  
  
"No, just planning ahead for Christmas. Tis the season to be jolly, but I don't want to gain thirty pounds."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan." Carter said with a smile and summoned the waitress back over to their table. "I want to change my order. I'll have a chicken Caesar salad also."  
  
After the waitress walked away, there were a few more minutes of silence while both of them tried to find something to say.  
  
"Richard called me this morning." Abby finally spoke, but looked down at the table.  
  
"Really? Just out of the blue?" John asked curiously.  
  
"He's getting married."  
  
"Alexis?"  
  
"No, some new woman. She's a teacher." They were interrupted by the waitress bringing the salads. She set down the plates and walked away. Abby picked up her fork, but then put it down again and started talking.  
  
"He's going to be a father."  
  
"She's pregnant too?" Carter said incredulously.  
  
"No, she has a six year old son from a previous marriage. Richard seemed really excited. About having a kid, I mean."  
  
"Well a lot of people like kids."  
  
"Yeah, but we never even talked about it."  
  
"I'm sure you would have if it had come up." Carter said, eating his salad. Abby was so silent that after a few minutes, John looked up at her.  
  
"Something wrong with your greens?" He joked.  
  
"Oh, uh, no. I was just thinking about something." Abby said somewhat embarrassed, and started picking at her salad also.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, John and Abby had finished their meals and after much insisting, Carter paid for both of them. Carter followed Abby as they headed outside, and they began to walk towards the lake.  
  
"So what are you doing for Christmas? Any big plans?" Carter asked.  
  
"No. I'm working Christmas night because I traded the morning shift with Conni. How bout you?"  
  
"I'm spending the morning with my father and Gamma and then I'm taking Susan out for dinner.  
  
At the mention of Dr. Lewis, Abby suddenly became silent. Carter could sense this and changed the subject.  
  
"What a year huh? It's gone by too quickly."  
  
"Yeah." Abby said quietly.  
  
"Did you put up a tree?"  
  
"No. I didn't feel like doing it this year. It would be just for me anyway." Abby said and sighed. "Well I have to get going. I'm gonna go home and feel sorry for myself some more." She gave a small smile and then walked away.  
  
Carter watched her and then looked at the water. After a moment he shook his head and walked home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
DECEMBER 24TH (CHRISTMAS EVE)  
  
Abby got home from her shift at 9pm. Things had been slow in the ER aside from the usual drunken Santa's and vomiting party goers. She took off her coat and flipped on her television while walking into her bedroom. She came out a few moments later and sat down on the sofa and started flipping channels. She stopped on "It's a Wonderful Life" and sat and watched it for a while. After it was over, she got up and started towards her bedroom, but was interrupted by a knock on her door. Curious as to who it could be, she looked through her peep hole and was shocked to see John Carter on the other side of the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Abby asked as she opened the door. As the door swung the full way open though, Abby's mouth dropped in surprise and she gasped at what was beside Carter.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Carter said with a large smile. "I knew you didn't have one and it's not Christmas without a tree. Are you gonna let me in? This thing's a little heavy."  
  
Abby opened the door the whole way and Carter hauled the large tree into her living room.  
  
"You didn't have to do this." Abby said, still shocked.  
  
"Don't make me take it back. It was hard enough to find one on Christmas Eve. Luckily, I have connections." John said and smiled again. Before he knew what was happening, Abby had her arms around him in a big hug.  
  
"Ooh. Wait. Let me go get your present. I have it here somewhere." Abby said, breaking the hug and running towards her bedroom. She emerged a while later with a carefully wrapped package in her hand. She handed it to Carter and he neatly unwrapped it. It was his turn to be surprised when he saw what it was.  
  
"How did you know I liked Shakespeare?" Carter asked, amazed.  
  
"You mentioned it once. I found the book over the summer, but decided to keep it for Christmas." Abby said, pleased that John was happy. It was now Carter's turn to hug Abby. As the hug ended, Abby stepped away from John.  
  
"Dance with me." John said with a smile and reached his hand out and grabbed Abby's. She squealed as he pulled her towards him, but didn't resist. Abby sighed as she felt his hand touch her back. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
  
Let your heart be light  
  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
  
Make the Yuletide gay  
  
From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh ooh  
  
Here we are as in olden days  
  
Happy golden days of yore, ah  
  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
  
Gather near to us, once more, ooh  
  
Through the years we all will be together  
  
If the fates allow  
  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, ohh  
  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now  
  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
  
Gather near to us, once more, ohh  
  
Through the years we all will be together  
  
If the fates allow, oh yeah  
  
But 'til then we'll have to muddle through, somehow  
  
Oh yeah, oh ooh oh  
  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now  
  
Abby opened her eyes when she realized John had stopped and was looking at her.  
  
"What?" Abby asked, semi-irritated. "Do I have something on my."  
  
She was interrupted by John's lips on hers. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled away.  
  
"Don't." Abby started. "Please don't."  
  
"Abby." Carter protested.  
  
"It was nice of you to bring the tree, but you don't owe me anything and I don't owe you anything." Abby tried to explain.  
  
"You think that's what this is about?"  
  
"You're with Susan, this isn't right." Abby continued to explain.  
  
"I don't care." Carter said. "Trust me."  
  
Abby sighed and turned away.  
  
"You know what, I'm just going to go." Carter shook his head and started walking towards the door. Abby didn't speak until he was at the door.  
  
"Don't go." She said forcefully and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He readily returned the kiss with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
DECEMBER 25TH (CHRISTMAS DAY)  
  
The next morning John woke up and realized he was in bed with someone else in a bed that wasn't his own. He recognized the shoulder of the other person and ran his fingers along it and softly kissed it. The body stirred and rolled over and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Abby said.  
  
"Merry Christmas." John said back with a smile.  
  
"What exactly happened last night?" Abby said after a minute.  
  
"I'm not sure, but whatever it was it was amazing."  
  
"No, I mean, what do we do now after we did what we did last night?  
  
"Shit! Is it really 9:30?" Carter asked, sitting up suddenly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, but closer to 9:45." Abby answered, looking over at her bedside table. "Why?"  
  
"I was supposed to meet my father at 9."  
  
"Do you want to use my phone?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Dad? Hey, it's me. I know I'm running late. I know. I'm sorry. Something came up. I'll call you later. I know. Tell Gamma I'm sorry and that I'll call her later too. Okay. Thanks. Bye." John said and hung up the phone. He looked around and noticed that Abby had gotten out of bed and headed towards her bathroom while he was on the phone. He followed the sound of a running shower and walked into the bathroom. Abby was already in the shower and he surprised her when he opened the door.  
  
"Need help in there?" John laughed and stuck his head in the shower. Abby jumped at the sound of his voice and shyly tried to turn away.  
  
"Did you get a hold of your father?"  
  
"Yeah. He wasn't too pleased about me no-showing, but he'll get over it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked if you needed help in there." John smiled and climbed into the shower. After a moment, giggling could be heard throughout the apartment.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Susan? Are you there? Listen, I really need to talk to you, it's important. Please call me as soon as possible. Okay. Bye." Carter hung up the phone after leaving a message on Susan's answering machine. Abby had had to go to the hospital at 1pm and Carter had gone back to his place. He had tried calling Susan to cancel their plans for that evening, but he hadn't been able to get a hold of her. She wasn't supposed to be on, but he decided to call the hospital and check anyway.  
  
"ER."  
  
"Hey Randi, it's Carter. Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
"Is Dr. Lewis in?"  
  
"Uh, she was here earlier, let me see if she's still here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, she's here. You want me to get her?"  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
"Okay, one sec."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Susan, it's me."  
  
"Hey, what's up? You never called me last night."  
  
"I know. Something came up. Listen, I'm gonna have to cancel tonight. Gamma called and she wants me to come over. I know this is short notice."  
  
"Oh well, that's okay. I'll, um, talk to you later okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye Susan."  
  
"Bye." Carter felt guilty about having to lie to her, but he couldn't bring himself to telling the truth quite yet.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
When Abby got home that night, she was surprised to see that her front door was unlocked. Worried for a moment, she hesitated before pushing it open. What was on the other side though, shocked her. Decorations had been placed all over her apartment, and the tree was fully decorated. Most amazing, though, was the table set for two in the middle of the living room.  
  
"John? Are you in here?" Abby called as she walked towards her bedroom. She noticed a single red rose and a note placed delicately on her bed.  
  
Abby,  
  
I ran out to get a few things. I should be back by the time you get home, but if not, I'll be there soon.  
  
Love,  
  
1 John  
  
As she finished she heard a noise from the kitchen and realized John was home. She quickly pulled off her coat and walked into the other room.  
  
"This is incredible." Abby said, wrapping her arms around Carter from the back.  
  
"I was hoping I'd get here before you. I wanted it to be done when you got here."  
  
"Why are you doing all this for me?" Abby asked.  
  
"Because it's Christmas."  
  
"This place has never looked like this. I can't believe it. You're hired."  
  
"You wanna know what he best part is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're standing under mistletoe." Carter smiled.  
  
"Well might as well take advantage of it." Abby smiled back and leaned into kiss him. It was going to be a very merry Christmas after all because she had her best friend and the man she loved with her and he had his best friend and the woman he loved with him and both were finally happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Please review!  
  
Merry Christmas everyone and have a very happy and healthy new year! 


End file.
